Mark emblems have been closely associated with motor vehicles since their inception. More specifically, mark emblems are often indicators of an individual's status depending on the specific mark emblem and the vehicle upon which the mark emblem is attached. More particularly, mark emblems serve as trademarks representative of the quality of the vehicle, as well as the goodwill associated therewith. As a result, depending on the mark emblem, there is often a positive effect associated with the mark emblem, and mark emblems contribute to the sale of such vehicles.
In the past, various systems have been developed to attempt to customize an owner's experience with their vehicle. One such system includes a vehicle remote control locking and unlocking device which is more intricate than a horn or beep tone. Such systems provide sounds that are unique and can be used to help an owner locate their motor vehicle, but which can also be personalized to reflect various aspects of importance to the owner. One example of such a system, of which there are numerous such systems, includes the ability to customize the sounds to be something of importance and relates to the owner's lifestyle, for example, a deer call, golf related sounds, etc.
Another prior system allows a user to customize the sound being emitted by a remote control locking/unlocking mechanism so that an operator can choose from a plurality of prerecorded sound cards, which will help in distinguishing their own vehicle from others in the area.
One common feature of most of these prior art devices and systems is that many are used to assist an owner to locate and identify their vehicle from among a plurality of other vehicles. Typically the sound volume is high and the operator will follow the sound until the vehicle is viewed. One problem with such a system however, is that there may be persons in close proximity to the vehicle and such loud sounds can scare or startle such persons. In the case of car horns, the sound emitted is particularly high in volume, intentionally so because of the main function of the horn as an alert mechanism when driving in traffic.
These problems of the prior art remote signaling devices are overcome by the present invention in which a system is provided directed primarily to enhancing the driver's experience in relation to the mark emblem of the driver's particular vehicle. The problems of startling or scaring persons in proximity to the vehicle are also avoided in accordance with the system described herein.
For purposes of the disclosure made herein, it is noted that by the term “mark emblem” is meant the unique emblem on a particular make of motor vehicle that functions as a trademark such as, for example, the mustang on a Ford Mustang motor vehicle. A motor vehicle as will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art can include an automobile or any other vehicle driven by a motor or engine, including but not limited to sport utility vehicles and other like vehicles.